The Horde is coming!
by Yoda Madashi
Summary: This is a story about two nightelves and a draenei. More will come as the story progresses.
1. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**The Horde are coming!**

**NOTE: **Before you read this story, be aware there will be sexual scenes and Femslash. I will note you if some chapters have those contents. Read on your on risk. This is M rated. I hope you have fun reading this! This is my first story I have written.

Chapter 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Marilyn.

"What... the... hell?" said the Guard in a blue Stormwind uniform, "OH MY GOD!!!" Yelling with all his might he yells "THE HORDE ARE COMING! THE HORDE ARE COMING!"

"What the fuck" yelled the Captain of the guard, "Oh my fucking god!" As he stared down from the walls, he saw hundreds of horde rushing towards Stormwind. Maybe even thousands. There were all over the place, on the road, on the house, and on the plains.

The people of Stormwind started to scream. People were all over the place moaning "We're screwed" or "Time to suicide!" or "Get into the trams! We're going to Ironforge!" Those words made the whole city of Stormwind think. The High King yelled for order and the guards made the citizens quiet.

"People of Stormwind!" he paused, waiting for the murmurs stop, "We can fight this incoming death plague! Close the gates and run to the Deeprun Trams! This is the only way! Now now guards, go put that gate down and escort the people to the Deeprun Trams. All mages teleport to Ironforge and tell the King that we are coming and tell him to make sure the gnomes close down the Trams. Now, OFF WITH YOU BEFORE THE HORDE CUT YOUR HEADS OFF!!!

The horde were getting closer… and closer… soon they were within 300 feet of Stormwind gates. But by that time the guards already closed the gates and disappeared into the trams with fellow citizens.

BOOM BANG BOOM! The gate of Stormwind blew open revealing an empty town. Everyone had took everything in sight so the horde could not pillage the town.

MEANWHILE IN THE TRAMS…

"Marilyn, Just to let you know, I have a friend that lives in Ironforge. Maybe he can let us stay in his apartment." Exclaimed Clara.

"As long as no horde comes I will stay anywhere!" replied Marilyn.

"Heh, that's swell!" cheered Clara. She then put her hand on Marilyn leg. I hope no one is killed.

When they arrived in Ironforge, hundreds of hundreds of Ironforge dwarves were waiting to greet them. After the citizens and civilians cleared, the Ironforge guards and Stormwind watch took place to make a blockade.

"The gnomes have turned the engines of the Trams off. It will take approximately 155 hours for the horde to arrive with mounts." Cheered the Chief Engineer of Ironforge.

In Gruffbeard's house, Marilyn and Clara were suiting themselves in a chair. "So this crazy invasion on Stormwind drove ye here?" asked Gruffbeard. "I always wanted to let a few sexy g'rls to borrow me ho'se!

Clara laughs and explains "We thank thee for the hospitality!" After that, Clara and Marilyn went to their rooms to dress and sleep. Clara went into the third room to the left on the second floor while Marilyn went into the second room to the right on the second floor. Gruffbeard sighs… then he turns all the lights off and goes to bed.

The next morning, the two kings have gathered a grand meeting for three races and all the elves in the city. Draenei were also gathered to hear what the kings were going to say. The two Night Elves sighed as they sat next to each other. Gruffbeard sat in the row ahead of the two Night Elves. On Marilyn's side, a gruff dwarf all hot and sweaty sat next to her. On Clara's side a Draenei (the first she ever really saw close up) sat next to her. The Draenei sat with her head up and with a stiff position. Her long blue tail flicked back and forth and she had a pretty set of curved horns and two bright eyes. Her hooves were black and she set them on the ground. In a way she kind of sighed when the Stormwind King announced that the horde was halfway through the trams, faster than they expected. Clara stopped thinking of the Draenei and stared up. Halfway!!! She panicked and listened in more clearly.

"The horde will arrive by nightfall and they will be all wore out. I hope we can hold them while the citizens and civilians of the Alliance move to a trek throughout Dun Morogh and into Loch Modan. From there they will head through the sinister Wetlands and into Menethil Harbor. People will board ships and move to Darnassus where she can hold the civilians and keep them safe. We will hope to have little casualties and a successful little trek." Announced the Stormwind King.

Clara then moaned with frustration. A small little trek eh! That Stormwind King had better get his head straight before he talks! That takes about 3 days of traveling groaned Clara. At the other hand she noticed the Draenei was more sober than she was. She was actually crying.

"Aww… Don't cry you poor Draenei." Told Clara, "Everything will be bet-." Clara looked more closely at the Draenei. The Draenei was crying because of happiness!

"Kuliv Truymar Juivig Malh!" exclaimed the Draenei. Clara eyed the Draenei up and down. The Draenei than picked Clara up and hugged her. The Night Elf was surprised. Clara stared at the Draenei and then spoke in a broken-up common, " Tank you sweete pi! You vere very 'elpful do me! Me nome ez Telana!" Telana than paused and said, "Come and 'ave a lil niece trak with me!"

Clara stared at the Draenei after she spoke. "Well ok..." pondered Clara, "Nice to meet you umm… Telana?"

"Yus! Dhank You!" And with that little saying the Draenei bounced off to fetch her belongings.

Clara sighed with relief. Maybe this trip to Darnassus won't be too bad. At least she was going home. Home she though silently... Home...


	2. The SoCalled Little Trek

**The Horde are Coming!**

**NOTE: **Before you read this story (I bet you heard this in the last chapter) please know that this story may contain sexual contents and Femslash. I will tell you when chapters become pretty dangerous. Have fun reading this and send me any comments if something is wrong or if you have a critic. Oh yeah! For anyone who read the last chapter, it had so many mistakes. I forgot to proofread it but oh well. I proofread this one so just enjoy! Oi!! I revised this chapter a little after getting a few comments.

* * *

Chapter 2

The So-called "Little" Trek

"If that Stormwind King ever says something about a 'little' trek again, I swear I will assassinate him." Grunted Marilyn, "This has been going on for 18 days and I'm cold, lousy, grumpy, hungry, tired…." Marilyn went on groveling about how stupid the Stormwind King was.

Meanwhile Telana the Draenei was prancing around in the snowy wilderness laughing and dancing around. A ball of whizzing cold ice flew from her hoofs and hit Clara right in her face. Clara flew from the sky landing face first in a pile of snow.

"Ooops!" laughed Telana, "Mabe that snowball wes threwn a bit too harsh!"

"Hard, Telana, hard" corrected Clara as she stood up. She had been teaching Telana how to speak the common language better on the long trek to Darnassus. They were at the edge of Dun Morogh and they had to pass through the keep. Telana dreamily thought of her home in Exodar. The joyful singing and laughter. Telana sighed with pleasure as she daydreamed on about her home.

While Telana thought about being welcomed home, Clara thought about her broken-up family in Darnassus. She barely knew her brother or her parents yet. Even worse, She haven't even talked to any of her family for years. But sooner or later she had to face it. At the same time Marilyn was thinking of how happy she would be in Darnassus again. She smiled at the thought of dreamy gardens and noble owls.

"Halt!" Yelled a guard of the North Tower, "Who goes there?" The caretakers and guards of the group went to discuss the situation to the sentries. Soon they were on the move again, this time they could see green prairies on the other side.

"Finally! No more snow!" cheered Marilyn. She then took off her snow coat and jumped high in the air. "None of that now!" whispered Gruffbeard urgently, "Men around here always love a singing elf and it looks like you almost attracted a bunch over there."

"Whoops!" shrilled Marilyn, "Wouldn't want to be rape now would I?" Gruffbeard stared at Marilyn oddly. He then shook his head and walked on.

People sighed as they trekked on and on. Marilyn was back to her old grumpy mood but Telana jumped around and said many things in her native language Clara couldn't understand.

"Wow, wouldn't want to be a Draenei! There language is hard!" commented Clara. Suddenly groups of people stopped walking. "Whats going on up there? Why aren't we moving?" questioned Marilyn.

"We are being attacked by a squad of undead horde! No need to be scared! No one died yet, only a few wounded. The guards are taking care of them now." Explained a Dwarven Scout. The Night Elves and the Draenei eyed the wounded human as she passed them. She had a deep cut in her kidney area and hey stomach was assumed to have an arrowhead stuck in it. Clara eyed it up and down.

After 2 more weeks of hard trekking, the group of people ended up in the Wetlands. 7 People had died of wild animals, disease, and Horde. Marilyn looked in her wallet. She eyed it up and down with frenzy.

"I forgot that I put all my saving from Stormwind and Ironforge into this little bag!" whispered Marilyn. Clara took a look into the bag. There were gold coins scattered all over the place with silver coins and dotted with the bronze coins.

"WOW!" screamed Clara, "You could buy a very nice house in Darnassus with that much!"

"Really? I always wanted a house in Darnassus..." said Marilyn in a dreamy voice. She then went back to dreaming about her home.

"Hey Telana! You have been awfully quiet." Clara then looked at Telana. She had an earth-colored totem out and it was producing a barrier of some sort.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Clara, "You know magic! I wish I knew… but I will never learn since I will never fight I guess" But she was terribly wrong…

* * *

During the night in the Wetlands, the guards made tents and had extra sentry around people. The girls had a full tent to themselves and they were playing around in it.

Apparently Telana had found a bottle of shampoo and was playing with it.

"Hey! Telana! Stop that! That shampoo is no good without water! It makes you all sticky!" scolded Marilyn. She snatched the bottle out of her hands and then she might have grabbed it a bit too harsh. The bottle exploded knocking the wind out of Marilyn. Clara stood there and stared at the unconscious elf.

"Helloooo?" yelled Clara, "She's out could!" Clara then slipped on the shampoo and hit her head on the floor. She blackened out. Telana just stared at the two elves.

"Are you elves died?" questioned Telana. She prodded the bodies with a stone stick. Telana then started laughing her head off. "Oh my god! I killed these elves!" thought Telana. And with that she went onto a bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Gruffbeard opened the girls tent and went in to find the two elves unconscious on the ground.

"Hey… you girls dead?" said Gruffbeard. He then found a metal stick and then started prodding the two "corpses".

"Ah! Screw this!" and then Gruffbeard stormed out of the tent.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES!" yelled the commander.

"Zzzzzz…" replied the elves.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES!" yelled the officer.

"Zzzz?..." replied the elves.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES!" yelled the scout.

"Shut up Marilyn" said Clara and then she flopped back to sleep.

"WE ARE LEAVING IN 1 MINUTE!" yelled the king. Clara finally opened her eyes. She looked around, Marilyn was still asleep but Telana had already packed up and was gone! "That bitch!" thought Clara, "She didn't even think of waking us up!"

Pushing and tickling Marilyn, she finally got her to wake up. Then in a short 25 seconds they dumped all their stuff messily into their bags, and then a short 10 seconds to try to clean their clothes, and then in the last few seconds, loading up the bags on a cart and pushing it away. Just then, right after they pushed the cart out of the tent, the whole field of tents collapsed with a button.

"Phew!" said Clara. Just then Telana came to them.

"Your alive!" exclaimed Telana.

"And your soooo dead!" announced Clara.

"Can't cutch me!" and then the Draenei skipped off. Gruffbeard just stared at the fight and then laughed his head off.

"Hey! Do you want to die as well?" threatened Marilyn. Gruffbeard just laughed and walked off.

* * *

Within the next few hours of walking, the girls hiked all the way till the group could see the distance forts of Menethil Harbor.

"Thank Elune that we have arrived here!" groaned Marilyn while limping to the gates. The commander than noticed smoke coming from a northward area. While the civilians and citizens entered the fortress, a band of scouts were sent to scout the north area.

In Menethil Harbor, all the inhabitants were sticking their heads out to stare at the incoming visitors. Many already met relatives or acquaintances and had already settled in their house. Meanwhile a lot of people already entered the inn and 'Rent a House' settlements. Marilyn then rented a house for 50 silver and they all went inside.

"Boy! I need a bath!" yelled Clara.

"Nah, I call first." Protested Telana.

"Hey! Since I was the one who rented this cabin, I get to use the shower first!" commanded Marilyn.

"Fine, fine…" sighed Telana and Clara. And with a swift motion, Clara dumped a whole bottle of shampoo onto Telana.

"There! Payback!" giggled Clara.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Menethil Harbor…

"These scouts were sent to inspect us!" commented a guard pointing to seven dead Stormwind scouts.

"Ah yes… we must attack today before they get suspicious" advised a senior advisor.

"Ok! We shall invade that fortress by twilight!" announced a Chief Troll.

"How about attacking at sunrise when they are awake but not prepared? They will be awake but when they are sleeping, they will be more prepared then sunrise" debated a young lout.

"Hmm… very smart! Ok! You heard Jumba! We invade at sunrise!" yelled the Chief.

The whole squad of horde roared. "We shall finally end this godforsaken war and destroy our enemies so we can finally rest in peace. These fighters are noble but we are braver!" and with the last saying, the Chief went off to prepare a battle strategy.

The people in Menethil Harbor had no idea that they were going to be annihilated before the boats even came in sight…

* * *

"Huh..? Wh-whazz thaz nizz-" Clara dozed off in mid-sentence. At 3:53 A.M however, she woke up and noticed a noise. Boom bah bah bah Boom bah bah bah Boom bah…

"Huh..? Marilyn… are are are y-you playing the percussion again?" moaned Clara. She then sat up, stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After chugging down a glass of water, Clara went outside. It was totally dark. She sighed… then she saw a bow and arrow. "Bow and Arrow…" she thought. She remembered the time when she was little that her brother had taught her how to shoot it. She remembered the time she shot an apple off a tree when she was half a kilometer away… people called her a genius of archery…

"Ahh… there I go again! Dreaming about the past…" said Clara to herself. She picked up the bow and fit a string on it. Then she loaded up the bow with an arrow. All this seemed vaguely familiar, like she actually was a master of shooting. "No way" she told herself… only if I could shoot that chair down over there. She released the arrow and with remarkable accuracy and power, the arrow hit the chair, bursting it into millions of splinters.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Clara. Just then she noticed. In the distance, a march of figures banging drums together were getting closer to the city. "I better go get someone!" thought Clara. She went to the watchtower than with a shocking sight, she saw him lying face down on the floor, with a sword stuck in his neck. "Hold on a minute!" she told herself, "The whole village is silent and I haven't seen any patrols along the street…" Clara jumped from the tower and looked around. Carefully hidden were a couple of dead corpses and a few heavily wounded soldiers.

Clara knelt down next to a soldier and untied him. She carefully put him on the ground and asked him, "What happened?" The soldier gasped and struggled with his words. Before going unconscious he said, "Rogue…" and he pointed over to the castle and then fainted.

After placing him on the ground, she crept over to the castle. Carrying the newfound bow and a quiver of arrows, she took a long sword from a nearby dead guard and then snuck into the castle. The castle was dark and unusually quiet. Clara heard drums getting louder and then she made herself to hurry up before the whole bunch of horde came. She traveled up the stairs after finding a few more dead guards, and she then traveled down the corridor. Finally going to the last room, a massive one, she peered in and saw a horrifying site. The room was nice and cozy and filled with people and guards. Apparently no one knew the patrols were dead or the servants and guards of the castle were dead. And worst of all, with her improved eyesight, she saw a blood elf behind the Stormwind with a radio in her hand. Clara paused for a second, wondering if she should shoot the rogue. If she missed the blood elf would kill the king, run away, and she would be blamed for assassinating the king. If she hit the blood elf, well… she didn't think about that.

Eyeing the Blood elf she took out her bow and aimed an arrow at her. Finally, when the blood elf made contact with her, Clara mouthed the words "Stab him and I shoot, stand back or I shoot, I have a very good aim". The blood elf just stared then began laughing, then with amazing speed while the blood elf was distracted, Clara shot the arrow. The arrow was traveling at a curved angle, so the chances of hitting the king were slim but that meant it was risky if the arrow would hit the Blood elf or not. Praying for Elunes grace, the arrow whizzed pass the King's ear and pierces through the leather helmet of the blood elf instantly killing her. All the Stormwind guards jumped and then grabbed Clara and placed her on the ground.

Finally the king went up to her. Clara just kept silent and then with a single word she said, "her" and then fell silent again. The king walked around Clara until he was behind Clara then saw the dead rogue. He told the guards to step aside.

"What is your name and why did you shoot the rogue?" he asked with a stern commanding voice.

"My name is Clara and that rogue was about to stab you. That is the rogue that assassinated all the guards and patrols besides this room" Answered Clara. He eyed Clara for a few seconds then said, "What else do you know about this?"

"That an army of horde is outside of Menethil Harbor.

"Humph! You have proved yourself, now go back from where you first came" he announced.

"We shall fight the Horde today! Now guards! Call the army from the barracks and the Dwarven king! Let us fight!


	3. Arriving in Darnassus

The Horde is coming!

Thanks guys for all the reads and thanks for reviews from Uruquiel2! I hope this series will go on well. I might be introducing a new character soon, just wait. Now read read read!

* * *

Chapter 3

Arriving in Darnassus

Clara sighed as she helped buried the dead. The horde assassin she had shot down was a very high skilled rogue. How did she do it? Clara shook her head then went back to burying the dead. She had been awarded a bodyguard award, and an invitation to join the fight against the Horde at a high rank. She had a year to decide but she didn't think that was enough time to think this over.

There was never a battle or skirmish after the forces moved out. The guards had lit all the torches and rounded up a large defending force that the Horde, which was very close, had retreated back into their base. The ships had arrived and people had begun boarding already. Clara stared at her newfound redwood carved bow and her quiver of deadly diamond tipped arrows. She stared at her hand… how DID she do it?

"All aboard for ship Matthew come on now!" yelled the captain. Marilyn, Telana, and Clara walked to the ship and went onboard. "Oh shit" thought Marilyn, "I have seasickness…"

* * *

Ship Matthew barely even touched the dock when people started jumping overboard. Some fell into the water and some landed on the wooden platform. Marilyn walked onto land with wobbly legs. Have you ever felt that feeling before? Yes? Now imagine you already thrown up 3 times, had no sleep for 3 days, and had a feeling that people were running from you. This is how Marilyn felt.

"I-if I… e-e…. ver go on on on… onto a shi.. ship a-again in my li.. life, I will ki ki kill my… myself" gasped Marilyn as she collapsed on the dock. People began edging away from her having paranoid thoughts of her throwing up all over them again. "It was a big accident getting near her" thought a man next to her.

"Damn you!" shrieked a woman and she ran away with foul-smelling clothes into the city of Darnassus.

"Looks like you had a rough trip to Darnassus" laughed Gruffbeard as he left Ship Madeline.

"I luv shits!" commented Telana. Gruffbeard stared at Telana and then walked backwards from her and then turned and ran. Telana eyed him confusingly as he ran away.

"I knew he disliked Draenei! Anyways it's ships, not shits" laughed Clara, "Ok Marilyn, all you need is a warm bowl of bouillabaisse soup with the garnished vegetables with a platter of roasted tubers and wood-oven baked cheese bread!"

Apparently that didn't work since after Clara said that, Marilyn ran to the edge of a rail and puked. Telana then pushed Marilyn over the rail and Marilyn screamed all the way down. If you had been there you would have seen windows crack, your watch and ipods would explode, and all things next to her would be obliterated. Now instead of getting their ears hurt, people were being sent all over the place. Now that might be a bit too animated but I hope you have the picture in your mind.

Telana and Clara peered over the edge to find Marilyn.

"Umm… did she drown?" wondered Telana.

"I don't know, maybe you should go down there since you pushed her" advised Clara.

"I ABSOLUTELY AGREE!" yelled Marilyn, and with a push, she sent Telana sprawling down to the depths of the great sea.

"Don't worry about her" said Marilyn, "Draenei are suppose to know how to swim"

Marilyn then started running to the direction of Darnassus and started cheering. The cold water had done good to her.

"Brrrrr!" chattered Telana as Clara helped her up. Then after lifting up Telana, Clara started running after Marilyn.

* * *

"You can have the hospitality of our house!" announced Meruna, "I have known you for a long time! And I believe that we can make enough room for Telana too!"

"Thanks mum!" and Marilyn hugged her mom.

"Yea! Thanks Mrs. Tulger!" said Clara.

"Haha, your welcome!" replied Meruna. Telana just stared at the three elves and then scratched her head with her hooves. They had been speaking their own language since she was here and she had no idea what they were saying. To make them notice her, Telana started gibbering in Draenish language.

"Kulgar me'tid juivit ju' jum bi tar'!" greeted Telana. Meruna turned around and stared at Telana.

"Umm… does your friend speak common?" questioned Meruna.

"Yea, she does" laughed Clara.  
"Telana!" said Clara in common, "Speak in common!"

"Haw haw haw!" giggled Telana, "Ok!"

"Telana is still learning to say better common" whispered Clara to Meruna.

"Ah… ok!" nodded Meruna, "Well… I better start making the dinner we will be having. Galon will be home soon!"

"About time!" thought Marilyn, "We're finally at home!" and with that thought Marilyn cheered and then went out in the streets to do a celebration dance.

* * *

At dinner, Meruna had cooked a fantastic meal that none of the elves had eaten in a long long time. The meal constisted of an appitizer of Stuffed Lobsters that were stuffed with crab cakes, onions, bits of rice, and lobster juice. The main meal was baked black cod in a cream sauce. There was also sides of mashed potatoes and gravy, baked vegetables, and hot buttered bread. For dessert meruna had made a double layered chocolate cake with rasberry cream.

"Now that was the best meal in my life!" commented Clara

"That was worth every minute of the trek here!" cheered Marilyn.

"A perfectly fine dinner my dear!" praised Galon.

"It was absolutely awful!" moaned Telana. Everyone eyed her.

"It was a joke!" yelled Telana. Then everyone laughed. "I was about to skin you alive!" warned Meruna.

BOOM! Everyone in the house literally screamed.

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS ROCK!... Please don't kill me! 


End file.
